


A wish come true.

by evakt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Partners for a project, Philosophy, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angst if you squint, dreamnotfound, god so much fluff, speedran this fic, the author wrote this is one day, they’re in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakt/pseuds/evakt
Summary: Two boys meeting in a College course, they have to work on a very long project together. They become friends over time, Dream wants more.orTwo idiots falling in love.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 187





	A wish come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in one day, oops. 
> 
> I should be writing a long fic soon! 
> 
> I don’t know a lot about philosophy but I find it super interesting, I learned a bit while writing this ngl. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> cw: VERY light swearing.

It was 8:30 in the morning and Dream’s college class was starting. He had barely gotten any sleep the night before due to studying very hard for his exams next week in a different course. Dream really liked philosophy though, it was probably his favorite subject. 

The professor of the class was rambling on about something Dream couldn’t care to listen to, the wall seemed to be more interesting right now. His professor's voice was somewhat soothing, maybe that’s just because Dream was tired, but it lulled him into zoning out, almost falling asleep. That is until his name was shouted. 

“Clay Harrison!” 

Dream snapped out of whatever moment he was having and zipped his head to face his professor. The man did not look pleased and the whole class seemed to be staring at Dream too.

“Yes, Sir?” Dream sounded distracted, he tried to focus.

“Care to pay attention?” The man spoke, dull. “We are here to learn about how thinking works, not experiment it during my teaching.” 

“Okay.”

The next 20 minutes were very boring. Dream loved philosophy but that day he was very tired, he’d rather learn about it in his own time frame but this was one of the only times he could fit in a class. 

He was brought back to reality when his professor said something about having to find a partner for a project. 

“I think it’s important to interact with your peers, in the real world you will have to work with random people you don’t have any clue about all the time. This cohort is very quiet and closed off, so I figure this is a good way to pry you all out of your shells! Much like the real world, you do not get to choose who you are partnered with. I will be assigning you each a partner so listen for your name.”

What the fuck. 

Dream didn’t know anyone in his course; it was better that way. 

He absolutely hated group projects. He didn’t enjoy working with people he didn’t know, it was always so awkward and he always ended up just having to do the work himself and then the others would take credit without doing any of the work. 

Now he had to do, not a group project, but a project with some random person he didn’t know. He decides then, maybe this wasn’t his favorite class anymore. 

Apparently Dream was not the only one, as he heard other students making groans of disapproval. 

The teacher went through the names, assigning people with partners that they would work with for the rest of the semester. Dream waited earnestly to hear his name and whoever he was stuck with for a while.

He finally heard his name. 

“Clay, you will be partnered with George,” The man pointed to a boy sitting two seats away from him. 

The boy had Dark brown hair and eyes, his skin was pale, he looked short even when sitting down. Dream stared at the boy for a few seconds before his train of thought was interrupted with his professor's voice. 

“Today I am going to let you all out early so you can possibly interact a bit with your new partner.”

Dream didn’t know what to feel. Should he be scared? Should he be annoyed with his professor for making him work with some stranger? Should he be grateful to get to interact with someone without having to get the courage to do it on his own? 

He was a little bit of all those things. 

Everyone started packing up their things; Dream slipped on his coat and grabbed his things before walking to the man who seemed to still be packing up.

Dream was right, he was short. Dream towered over him. The man looked so much prettier up close. What? 

The boy took awhile to notice Dream’s presence, when he saw Dream looking at him he almost jumped. 

The boy stared up at Dream. His eyes were doughy, the boy looked almost ethereal. His cheekbones stood out easily and his jawline was very well defined. His hair was neither short nor long, it was a perfect length and it was brushed in front of the man's face. 

“Clay?” The brunette had a very strong english accent. It sounded elegant in a way.

Dream didn’t particularly enjoy being called Clay. He enjoyed his nickname way better, Dream was something his mother called him when he was a kid. He felt it was a very complementive one. His mother told him she liked it for him because it meant he was anything imaginable, he could be anything he wanted, he was everything a mother could ask for. The name just stuck with him, though after high school no one knew him by that name and it seemed a little weird to ask his college professor to call him “Dream”. 

“You can call me, Dream.”

The boy offered him a confused but nonetheless kind smile before picking up the rest of his things. 

The two talked for a while about what they planned to do for the project and where they would do it as they walked to a nearby coffee shop. They started discussing how they decided they wanted to take Philosophy; neither of them had a very solid answer. For both of them it was just simply because it seemed interesting. Dream always loved talking about emotional things; he wanted to know more, he wanted to be able to question everything and maybe even possibly find an answer. George on the other hand, he just thought it would be a fun easy class. 

When the boys arrived at the coffee shop, they talked about a lot more than just Philosophy. It was nice to finally have someone to talk to, Dream didn’t know hardly anything about anyone there. They spoke about how George was also new, he came from England to start fresh. America always seemed better to him anyway. Dream loved the boy’s accent and how easily words rolled off his tongue. Dream’s heart stuttered whenever the boy would look into his eyes. His eyes were welcoming in a way, Dream felt at home and he had only barely just met this guy. He could listen to George for hours, he wished he could. Dream could spend the rest of time listening to this boy’s words. Something about George seemed different from the rest but he couldn’t quite tell what. They spoke about how Dream always wanted to interact with new people but he would get too scared whenever he got the chance, so this project seemed to be good for him in a way. They rambled on for hours, their conversations flowed seamlessly, it felt like they had been best friends for years. Dream loved how they connected so fast and so easily.

The once bright sky outside shifted into a dim, dark one. The boys talked for a little longer before exchanging numbers and goodbyes. 

Dream went back to his apartment feeling satisfied with his partner. The guy seemed nice. 

\-----------------------

Dream was going to be meeting up with George today. He had been thinking about the boy ever since they last hung out together. They had been texting quiet a lot, mostly about the project though. Dream really enjoyed talking to George, he didn’t know if it was because he was the only person Dream had interacted with ever since arriving at college or something more but he didn’t pry on the thought. 

George was going to be coming over to Dream’s apartment to study some facts they could use to write their very long essay. 

Dream cleaned up his apartment, though it was not too messy in the first place, only cups were left on the counter. His heart fluttered at the thought of George in his apartment. He thought about what it would be like to be close to the man, what it would be like to hold him. He wondered what George thought about him, he brushed off the thought. He didn’t even know the guy all that well, why is he overthinking so much. 

There was a knock at the door that pulled Dream from his thoughts. 

He dragged his feet to the door and opened it with a smile, knowing who would be on the other side of the door. 

George stood outside the door, just as Dream had expected. The man wore a soft smile, one that softened Dream’s heart. Dream couldn’t help but stare for a while until George spoke up. 

“May I come in?” His accent made Dream’s heart tug. 

“Oh of course, I’m sorry,” Dream offered a nervous smile before opening the door enough for George to slip inside.

“I am glad you could make it,” Dream’s words were genuine. 

The two situated themselves on Dreams bed and discussed what they were going to write. 

“What does it mean to act freely? Under what conditions are we responsible for our good and bad acts? Are moral claims true and false, like ordinary descriptive claims about our world, and if they are what makes them so?” George’s words were mesmerizing, his intelligence was in a way, attractive. 

“To act freely is not to act without remorse or without morals behind your act,” Dream replied. “To act freely means to do what feels comfortable for you, still consider others feelings, but do not let others be the deciders of your future. Live with intent and not fear.”

George chuckled a bit. 

“I don’t believe that anyone's moral views are right or wrong, I think it’s really just how you look at it. Some people may strongly believe something is right while others claim it is the exact opposite. Your views can be completely different from mine but that doesn’t make us terrible people, we just may have different perspectives.” George paused for a while until continuing. “I think morals are a big part of what makes someone who they are, but it does not determine good nor bad exactly. Good and bad technically are just personal preferences. People decide who they want to associate with based on social constructs.” George said everything breathlessly, not stuttering once.

Dream felt stunned. George was so knowledgeable. He had such a way with words and Dream loved every part of it. He could listen to George ramble for hours on hours and never get tired of hearing it. George’s voice had become so familiar to Dream; his voice brought comfort that Dream didn’t even know he needed. He felt almost honored to be in the same room as this boy; he was starstruck. George was like an old painting in an art museum; priceless. 

They discussed it a little longer before George announced his departure. Dream didn’t want him to leave but let him go without anything other than a goodbye. 

When George left, Dream missed him immediately.

Shit. 

He was in deep, he had barely just met this guy, he didn’t know if he would be prepared for what was to come next in their friendship.

\-----------------------------

He most definitely was not prepared. 

Dream had fallen deep, he didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing.

The two had been meeting up almost everyday for almost a month now and Dream had only fallen harder and harder. George was so beautiful and Dream loved everything about him.

They had gotten to be good friends. Sometimes they would hang out just to be friendly and not worry about the project. They had been doing very good on their project, the two of them worked together so well, George was Dream’s missing puzzle piece. 

Dream still remembers the night he almost kissed George. 

It was a very late night on a Friday and the two boys were taking a break from working on their project. 

George’s features were illuminated by the moon shining in through the slightly cracked open blinds. He was talking but Dream was too focused on George’s lips. It was like time was going in slow motion. He stared for a while, memorizing how the boy's lips curved when he talked, how he would randomly lick his lips, how he wanted so badly to lean in and close the distance between them. Dream wanted to feel the warmth of George, he wanted to hold him. It took him a while to notice that George had stopped talking and was staring right back at Dream.

They stared at each other for a while until their emotionally intimate moment was interrupted with a loud sound and a strong vibration. George broke their eye contact and maybe it broke Dream’s heart a little too. 

“I’m sorry man, I have to get going,” George said after the phone call ended. 

“Next time?”

“Of course,” George smiled and Dream’s heart felt electrified for the thousandth time that night. 

George left quickly. 

Dream hated himself for not making a move sooner, maybe all of the pining he had been dealing with for weeks on end could’ve ended right then and there, it could’ve been extremely good or utterly terrible. He was willing to risk everything, but now he had no chance to. When would another intimate moment like that ever come again. 

Probably not for another lifetime. 

\-------------------

The night was eerie, it was calm, it was dark. 

Dream and George had been discussing Philosophy facts for almost 4 straight hours. George seemed to be getting really tired.

They were sitting side by side staring at the same computer screen, studying the words they had just written, looking for grammar or spelling errors. 

"True love cannot be found where it does not exist, nor can be denied where it does." George slurs his words as he speaks. He yawns and places his head on Dream shoulder. Dream tenses up but after a while, melted into George. He leaned his head on George’s.

The two stayed silent for a while until Dream realized George was asleep. The boy leaning on him had gone very quiet. All that could be heard was George’s soft breathing and occasional snores. Dream placed his hand on George’s. It felt invigorating. He could stay like this forever.

“-Torquato Tasso,” Dream finished George’s quote in a hushed voice, careful not to wake the sleeping boy next to him.

George’s soft breathing lulled Dream to sleep. 

He went to sleep thinking of George, he dreamed of a world where George was his. He wished that dream to be reality, he hoped. 

\---------------------

The two didn’t talk about that night, Dream really wanted to. 

Those intimate moments seemed to happen much more often, much more frequently. Dream absolutely cherished it. He couldn’t care less if he was just imagining these moments, they were everything to him. Dream almost believed George should've had his name; he was everything Dream ever wanted, everything Dream could only imagine. 

If this was all just a dream or just a figment of Dream’s imagination, he never wanted to wake up, he never wanted to be pushed back to reality. 

George was his wish come true. 

\----------------------

Dream had invited George over again, they were almost done with their project, hopefully their friendship would remain. 

Dream feared that after this project was over, George and him would be too. He tried not to think about it a lot but it was definitely a possibility. Why would George stay if he didn’t have too? 

When George arrived they did what they usually did. 

The boys headed to Dream’s room. 

After a while they got situated and started flowing into easy conversation. Dream still fell further after every word George spoke. Whatever Dream had for George was beyond lust. 

Dream watched as George fiddled with the strings of his hoodie, he watched how his nose scrunched up and the corner of his eyes crinkled when he laughed, he noticed how when George got embarrassed he covered his face. Dream noticed it all. George was one of the most perfect things to ever step foot on this cruel planet they lived on. 

“The final aim of all love intrigues, be they comic or tragic, is really of more importance than all other ends in human life." George says randomly.

Dream gave him a confused laugh and then finished George’s sentence,

“Schopenhauer,” Dream whispers. 

The room was silent, but it was a comfortable silence 

Neither of them dared to break the quiet. 

They sat for what felt like forever before someone spoke.

“Dream?” George whispered.

“Yeah?” Dream also whispered, he didn’t know why they were whispering but he rolled with it.

George paused for a moment, then faced towards Dream. His eyes were looking directly into Dream’s soul. 

“Have you ever been in love?” George was no longer whispering, though his words were still soft.

Dream tensed at the question. Did George know? Did he feel the same way? Did he love someone else?

“I think so,” he replied. 

George stared at him for a little longer before looking down at his fingers, he started to fidget with them. 

Dream gazed at the boy with confusion. 

“How did you know?” George asked hesitantly.

Dream didn’t exactly know how to explain it but he tried his best to describe it best as possible. 

“Well, it’s pretty hard to explain. I guess there wasn’t really an exact moment that made me fall in love, but there were many moments that slowly brought me to realize.” George listened intently. “It’s this feeling, you feel like that person is the only person that matters, they make you feel warm. Whenever they speak, your stomach turns and your heart flutters. Whenever they look at you time stops, nothing else matters, just them. It feels like they understand you like no one else does, they listen to what you have to say, like actually listen, not just hear.”

The room was quiet once more.

“Dream,” George's voice was more firm, though it did not lack fondness.

“Mhm?” Dream hummed. He was very confused where George was going with this. 

The next words that came out of George’s mouth were not at all what Dream was expecting, 

“I think I’m in love with you,” His words spilled out like honey, his words were sweet and savory, Dream swore it felt like he could taste them. 

Dream stared directly into the smaller boy's eyes.

He didn’t need to say it back, he decided to respond with physical affection instead. 

Dream slid his hand onto George’s jaw and pushed forward, melting into the man before him. When their lips connected, it was heaven. The kiss was not long but it was all Dream needed. It felt absolutely prodigious, it felt unreal. When they pulled away, they kept their foreheads connected and stared at each other fondly, they gasped for air. They looked into eachothers eyes and both were fierce. 

Dream was so in love. 

Again, George was a wish come true

Dream could say it over and over and it would still have the same impact the first time he said it.

George was all Dream wanted, everything he ever dreamed to have, and now George was his.

His wish come true.

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HELLO, THEY ARE IN LOVE! 
> 
> How did you feel about this fic? 
> 
> did you enjoy :))?? feel free to subscribe for more. 
> 
> come be friends on twitter :)   
> https://mobile.twitter.com/eveluvspatches
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> as always,  
> love u :)  
> -eva


End file.
